


一覺醒來

by Kaene0915



Category: F4 Thailand (TV), F4 Thailand (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: 一切都在Kavin和Thyme上床之後變了樣…
Relationships: Kavin & M.J. & Ren & Thyme (F4 Thailand TV), Kavin/Thyme (F4 Thailand TV)
Kudos: 19





	一覺醒來

陽光從窗簾間的縫隙映照在Thyme的臉上，他緩緩地睜開眼，視線模糊地盯著天花板，還來不及思考他身處哪裡，就先被橫在自己胸口的一條白皙的手臂驚得睡意全消。  
他掙扎著欲坐起身，卻發現自己頭痛欲裂，他一手扶著頭，一手撐著床，慢慢地挺直身軀，那條手臂就從他的胸口滑到他的大腿根。  
當他轉過頭確認那條手臂的主人時，他完全醒了。

是Kavin。

一瞬間昨晚的回憶排山倒海而來，不給他任何反悔的機會，總是四肢快過大腦的他此刻卻如定格般，楞坐在床上。

他們上床了，不是只有一起躺在床上，是各種意義的上床¬，激烈的親吻，愛撫彼此的身軀，潤滑與保險套，呻吟高潮與淚水，是誰先開始的他卻忘了，因為他們昨天醉到斷片，不，他沒有斷片，不然他怎麼還記得這麼清楚。他只記得兩人被自己的司機從酒吧載走，留下M.J.扶著的Ren在路旁嘔吐，而當他們互相攙扶彼此，終於走到房間時，似乎是自己望著Kavin的臉，情不自禁…。他不敢再想下去。

當初說好的戀愛教學，現在看來自己應該是學得非常紮實，因為他早已深陷Kavin所有溫柔的招數裡，他最想做的事就是和Kavin談戀愛，原本說好的練習是為了追求Gorya早已被他忘得一乾二淨¬——Thyme連在學校都想緊緊跟著Kavin，惹得Kavin不時提醒Gorya才是他的目標，讓Thyme無法輕易承認他要追求的對象早就換了。

Thyme感到不知所措，他不知道Kavin會不會因此討厭他，甚至跟他斷絕友誼，退出F4，他對自己的行為感到既後悔又懊惱，雖然他覺得很值得，第一次性經驗就送給自己喜歡的人，可是睡完的後果卻又如此讓人難以承受。他看著那條手臂，忍不住輕輕的撫摸，Kavin的手很漂亮，手指修長，指甲乾淨，他偷偷地將自己的手鑽進對方的五指，手掌相貼的感覺令他心跳加速。但一想到Kavin醒來之後，自己要怎麼解釋，愁雲又重新壟罩。他就這樣被自己的各種劇場折磨著，絲毫沒有察覺枕邊人似乎已經醒了，正靜靜的看著他。

“Thyme.” 

耳邊突然傳來呼喚他名字的聲音，Thyme嚇了一大跳，趕忙鬆開手，從床上彈了起來。  
他看著支撐著頭，側躺著的Kavin，吞了口吐沫，問道：「你生氣了嗎…？對不起，我不是故意的。」  
Kavin沒有回答，就只是看著他，被看得發毛的Thyme回到床上，跪坐著，低下頭又說：「我…我真的不是故意的Kav，你能不能原諒我，我真的是不由自主…才…」  
Kavin仍舊沒有回答，Thyme這下急了，顧不得頭痛，把頭頂到床鋪上，再次說道：「你想怎樣對我都沒關係，揍我一頓也可以，但請你千萬不能不理我，不然我…」Thyme一想到Kavin真的會因此跟他斷絕關係，又因為頭痛欲裂，悲憤交雜之下，居然哽咽了。

「嘿Thyme，別哭呀！」Kavin驚訝得坐起身，棉被滑落他的身體，白皙的皮膚頓時暴露在空氣中，上面的紅痕清晰可見。

「不然我會傷心欲絕。」Thyme縱使哽咽，仍把這句話說完。

「你也太誇張了。」Kavin終於笑了，他輕輕地按摩Thyme的頭，似乎知道對方的頭正疼著，Thyme慢慢地跟著Kavin的手抬起頭，舒服地閉上眼，一時忘了剛剛情緒激昂的自己。

「我都知道了。」Kavin邊按摩邊說。  
Thyme倏的睜開眼，問：「知道什麼？」  
「有人昨天跟我說他非常喜歡我，無論如何都想跟我在一起。」Kavin雲淡風輕的調笑道。

一直以來常被別人笑稱沒大腦的Thyme此時變得異常聰明，意識到那個人可能是自己的他臉頰脹紅，一時半會不知道該回應什麼，卻又想到Kavin的戀愛教學：「我是真心喜歡你，真的，很喜歡你。」他紅著臉說完這句話，覺得心臟快得似乎要跳出胸腔，從嘴裡吐出——他願意把整顆心送給Kavin。

原本還很冷靜的Kavin聽到Thyme的這番告白，也跟著紅了臉，明明是情場高手的他，對這種話應該不痛不癢才對，但在面對清醒的、喜歡的人說出喜歡自己的話，還是忍不住繳械投降。兩人就這樣紅著臉對視，而Kavin的手居然還繼續幫Thyme按摩，形成一幅奇妙的風景。

「喂，你們兩個…Shia!」突然打開門的M.J.看到房間裡的兩人，又碰的一聲關上門，受到驚嚇的兩人終止了旖旎的氛圍，Kavin放下手，Thyme對驟然消失的舒適感到無比惋惜，隨即在心裡咒罵M.J.不解風情與無禮，進別人房間前敲門是一種禮貌。

「你的回應呢？」過了一會Thyme還是忍不住悄聲問道，他有些不好意思地盯著對方肩膀上的紅痕，不肯再次與他對視。

「嗯，可以試試看。」Kavin盡量平靜的回答他，卻掩飾不了臉上的笑容。

Thyme瞪大眼，下一步便是撲上前抱緊Kavin。

「我好開心。」

只要有你，便是晴天。

**Author's Note:**

> 雖然酒後是老哏，但還是很愛wwwww


End file.
